


Ushas' Diarium

by RedQueenSang



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueenSang/pseuds/RedQueenSang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at life at Prydon Academy and on Gallifrey in general, through the eyes of Ushas of The House of Redlooms via her letter-based diary from her initiation into the Academy until the day of her exile as The Rani, exploring how she went from student to renegade Time Lady and Supreme Power of Miasimia Goria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initiation Day: Before

Dear Amba,

 You gave me this log to keep track of my life while away at the Academy, but I can't seem to write to a piece of paper, so I will write as a letter to you, though I shall never send it.

 My robes are itchy, and the arms feel too long. Dippy swears that they're supposed to be like that, but it seems stupid to me. I cannot abide stupidity, or these stupid sleeves, or the collar for that matter.It's too hot in this rail car, or maybe it's just me. I can never admit this out loud, Amba, but I'm scared. If Pitha knew what I was writing, sitting across from him in the rail car, he'd undoubtedly lecture me. I know exactly what he'd say:

 " _Now, Ushas, how many times have I told you that fear is not productive? We Time Lords must be above such distractions as fear and it's illogical partners. We live lives beyond time, beyond emotion, devoted to duty and honour and the laws of time above all else. You must learn to be beyond such petty things. You are a representative of the House of Redlooms. Come, let us meditate_."

 But I'm still frightened, Amba. I know Dippy is there, so at least I have my sister -- and Millennia so I'll have at least one friend, but the Citadel is so far from Olyesti. Of course, the thing that frightens me most is seeing into the Schism. I can't run, I can't, no matter how it hurts. It would disappoint Pitha so. I wonder if it would disappoint you too, or if you'd understand. I always wanted to ask if you ran, or if you were inspired, but I never knew how.

 Perhaps I should meditate. I know Pitha will be surprised and proud if I ask, and we're still a distance from The Citadel.

 

 Always,

Ushas


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushas reflects on her first day at Prydon Academy.

Dear Amba,

I didn’t run. I don’t know if I’m inspired or not, but I didn’t run. It was like I could feel time running...no....burning through every synapse, every muscle in my body. It hurt. I won’t say it didn’t, but it was kind of a good hurt -- like when you wiggle a tooth that’s not ready to come out to the fortieth power.

Then the head of Prydon Academy clasped me on the shoulder and led me away to the girl’s sleeping combs. I’m sharing a comb with Millennia. I know it’s luck, or so she says, but I can’t help but wonder if Pitha had something to do with it.

My first day was...boring. Basic Gallifreyan History and Basic Temprobiology. I did meet some people, and tried not to challenge my teachers...much. I met a boy from the House of Oakdown who said he knew where the tenth year laboratories were -- he said he and his friend could show Millenia and I tomorrow.

Don’t look disapproving, Amba, I’ll go mad if I’m stuck in books for ten years!

Always,

Ushas


End file.
